Treacherous
by JaylorAlways
Summary: I couldn't be mad at him anymore, he looked adorable as he curled up to me. -ONE SHOT-


I heard the front door close quietly and I felt my anger start to build up. **_"Tay?"_** Joe said as he entered the kitchen. I leaned over the counter and faced towards him. **_"Hey babe."_** He started to reach me in for a hug but I moved swiftly away from him.

**_"Fuck off Joe."_** I glared and crossed my arms, making them lay on my chest.

**_"What did I do?"_** Joe raised his eyebrows.

**_"Well Joe, who is this girl you're sleeping around with and cheating on me with?"_** I spat at him, in fury.

**_"What the fuck are you talking about Taylor?"_** He seemed clueless, like he had no idea what I was talking about. But he did.

**_"Please explain this to me asshole!"_** I threw a pink thong at him, and he stared at it in confusion. I have to give it to him, he is a good actor.

**_"I have no idea whose that is Taylor, I swear."_** He defended himself. I scuffed, in complete frustration.

**_"It isn't mine Joe! Unless that's your underwear!"_** I rolled my eyes.

**_"Where did you find it?"_** He began to look pissed, but at this point I didn't care.

"**_The guest bedroom, surprised you didn't remember where you and your slut had sex. Not to mention the fact that you are never home, you are always busy with 'work.' I bet you're just hooking up with girls and bring them to OUR house when I'm not home. I can't believe you Joe! You brought a girl to our house, the house we share and you slept with her!"_** I said.

He slipped out his iPhone and started pressing the buttons on there, he held his phone up to his ear,**_"Nick, come over. Bring Selena… I don't care if your busy, come now."_**Joe demanded and hung up the phone. I moved past him, putting on my shoes. **_"Oh no, you're not leaving, you are staying here to hear this."_** He stopped me.

**_"You're not the fucking boss of me Joe; get the fuck out of my way."_** I said through my teeth.

**_"No."_** Joe blocked me from getting to the door.

**_"You are so immature! Nick and Selena have nothing to do with this! They are not going to change my mind because they are our friends!"_** I raised my voice.

He simply said nothing, he just stood there holding me like a prisoner, and waited for them to show up. The sound of a car door slam echoed, and they soon were in the house.

**_"Hey, is everything alright?"_** Selena said, going next to me.

I glared at Joe, **_"The douche bag is cheating on me."_** Selena's eyes flashed to Joe.

**_"Wait, before you start yelling at me, do you guys remember when you stayed at our house when you were remodeling your house?"_** Joe began. Nick and Selena nodded.**_"You stayed in the guest room?"_**Joe pointed out. They nodded once again. "**_Then Selena, these must be yours."_**He held up the pink thong and flashed it at Selena and Nick.

I glanced at Selena's face who looked a little embarrassed. **_"Yeah, those are mine…I was looking for those actually."_** She ripped them out of Joe's hands.

**_"See Taylor, I'm not cheating on you."_** Joe glared at me.

**_"Whatever Joe."_** I snapped.

**_"Taylor, calm down, you should be happy he's not cheating on you." _**Selena assured me.

**_"Well he's still an asshole so no, I'm not happy…can I stay at your place tonight Sel?"_** I asked.

**_"You know I love when you stay over but not when you're fighting with Joe, because you just complain and cry the whole time. You guys, just work things out."_** Selena shrugged.

**_"Sel, I think we should go…"_** Nick spoke and Selena nodded, both of them wanting to get out of the awkward atmosphere. "**_Bye Taylor, Bye Joe." _**They hugged us both.

They left, as I heard the car door slam once again, wishing I was with them. I glanced over at Joe and noticed his anger. His eyes trailed over to mine and I saw his brown eyes in black coals. I knew I pissed him off. He had the right to be, I mean I just accused him of something he didn't do and he proved me wrong. Which I hate admitting.

**_"You're a dick."_** I said to him and I noticed he brought his eyebrows together.

**_"Why? Because I didn't cheat on you?"_** His voice started to rise, **_"Is that what you want me to do, cheat on you? Well, it'd be impossible for me to do because you are up my ass all the time about where I am and what I'm doing! You don't even fucking trust me and I'm your husband! You just hate the fact that I was right! It's killing you right now because I was right! You are a bitch but I am so fucking in love with you I don't even know what to do!"_** He explained in frustration.

**_"You don't know what the fuck to do?"_** I repeated what he just said, **_"Well Joe, you don't have to do anything…"_** I started to walk away. I noticed he followed me up to the bedroom. **_"You can sleep on the couch."_** I said, throwing a pillow at him.

**_"No, I didn't do anything."_** He glared, picking the pillow up.

**_"Fine, I'll sleep there."_** I grabbed a pillow from my side of the bed and opened my dresser, grabbing one of Joe's shirts. I stripped down in my bra and underwear and slipped on Joe's shirt.

**_"Please stay."_** Joe stopped me before I could leave.

**_"Why?"_** I snapped.

**_"Because I love you."_** He said.

**_"I don't care, I'm mad at you."_** I shoved him out of the way before making my way towards the couch.

I turned off the living room lights. I pulled the blanket that was folded on the couch neatly on to me, as I laid there.I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Joe is bipolar, he was yelling at me one second then begging me to stay with him the next. I shifted positions on the couch, rolling to my side. I must admit, he was very cute asking me to stay, but then he called me a bitch like 10 minutes before that… Joe was right, I hated the fact he was right, but I was also relieved that he wasn't cheating on me. I don't know what I would actually do if he was actually was cheating on me. Probably kill him. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence.

Before I knew it, I was picked up and placed on a warm chest. My eyes fluttered opened when I heard the heartbeat. I picked up my head and saw Joe staring down at me. There was _no_ way I could be mad at him anymore.

**_"What are you doing?"_** I whispered.

**_"I missed you."_** He smiled.

**_"Well I'm only down stairs."_** I stated.

**_"I couldn't resist you. I'm sorry babe; I shouldn't have called you a bitch. But I am madly in love with you."_** His hands dragged up and down my spine.

**_ "No, no, no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of cheating, and I trust you Joe. I just got worried because I love you too much and I don't want to lose you to some other girl. You're far from a dick, asshole, and douche. I'm sorry."_** I brought my nose to his.

**_"It's okay, there will never be another girl…my heart belongs to you."_** He said right before he kissed me.

* * *

Hello. I'm not sure how I feel about this, I don't know it feels so cliché. But yeah, thanks for reading it :) Bye!


End file.
